bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Purinsu Kuchiki
No not godmodding But please remove the garganta, the only characters that can use that are hollows, and vizards or scientist as Kisuke and Mayuri are.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 03:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Now the i look at this again, Soifon is right being an expert of everything is just plain bad, and is overpowered, and again no unless he works in the 12th division he may not possess garganta.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 09:51, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Calling him the greatest shunpo user is alil cocky, the hierachy is Yourichi, byakuya, and then the fanon and considering Seireitou and Kamui are more powerful i doubt your faster than them, just a suggestion you gotta consider other characters power levels and you cant just ppile on abilities that doesnt makea good character you gotta find balance in skills he may have high speed and strength but something has to be lacking if not you risk having Jack of all trades syndrome.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 13:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok but he was taught the garganta after the war with aizen by kisuke forgot to say that in the article and that his is not complelety developed could i have it like that if not is fine.Td5 03:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I have removed the Garganta from Purinsu and made him a Hakuda Combatant not expert and a basic healer not an expert. Now that he isn't an expect or above in everything I believe I have made him a none op elite captain level fighter.Td5 11:05, September 28, 2010 (UTC) My Opinion Even though he is a Kuchiki, I believe that he is overpowered. I mean, he can't be expert and above for everything right? Not only that but like Fenix has said above, only those people can use Garganta and you can't just say that he learned from Kisuke. Besides, Kisuke needs special preparations to open a garganta while Purinsu's is just a incantation. His might not be complete but as far as I know, besides Kisuke and Mayuri, no other Shinigami in Soul Society know how to use Garganta. すでに黒バン DarkNight (Talk to me! | 08:58, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Just I didn't word it right I will with preparation he can only make a stable garganta for himself alone and with preparation he can make a better one. Plus Tosen could use one now that could be when he was given hollow powers but he was no scientist ether.Td5 11:33, September 27, 2010 (UTC) He WAS given hollow powers which is why he CAN use Garganta. Purinsu hasn't be given hollow powers. Besides, he's still an expert and above for everything, which even a Kuchiki shouldn't be capable of doing. Just, keep it down to a minimum. Plus a technique that can kill elite captains? That is just OP. Humans need limits, same for Shinigami. The Sky That Understands All Others. I'm The Man, DarkNight! (Say What You Have To Say) 08:56, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm no admin or anything but you really should clean up this character. For ex: How can you say that he is good in hand to hand combat when you just put him as a normal combatant? It doesn't make any sense. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 16:13, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Byakuya Kuchiki Personality Copy Once again, I am not an admin but I see that the personality is almost the same. Please change your personality as some parts are copied from Kuchiki Byakuya on the Bleach Wikia. Especially the aristocratic manner part. Purinsu Kuchiki is the 29th head of the noble Kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble families in the Soul Society. As such, Purinsu acts in an aristocratic manner like a prince, and is apathetic yet serene or kind towards others he cares for. Purinsu is loyal to a fault when it comes to the laws of the Soul Society, though his loyalty to his friends can outweight this at times which causes him inner conflict.<< Purinsu's Personality Byakuya Kuchiki is the 28th head of the noble Kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble families in Soul Society. As such, Byakuya acts in an aristocratic manner — he seems always serene and apathetic towards other people, even when he is actually deeply conflicted.<<< Byakuya's Personality The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 08:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) My personal opinion I don't think this page should be attacked in this manner. Its a simple way to vent stress onto others. I think the character is fine. One or two things could be toned down but, its a Kuchiki. They are known for being skilled in nearly every field. I think its a good concept that could use a bit of cleaning up. Just take the time and tone a bit down or involve him having a fear/weakness of sorts to balance him out that way its not considered overpowered. RazeOfLight 14:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) My Opinion Well man, I gotta say that that he's comin' along nicely. One thing you may wanna do is add the healin' skill into his actual Kido section, 'cause you've kinda repeated yourself there. The rest is pretty good as well man, especially since I've seen how it all works in an RP. He's got good skills and he's only gonna get better. And did I mention i think his zanpakuto is epic? Well, it is epic! Good job man. Kenji Hiroshi 16:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC)